thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Grimes
"''- I lost all my family, but why i can't go with them? This is so painful..''" - Andrea to Michonne when she found out about Rick's death. Andrea is Rick Grimes, Half-Sister, she is the result of an affair of Rick's Mother While she was in Nigeria. Even after the cheating, Rick's Father accepted to take care of Andrea and treated her likes she was his truly daughter. Even after the education that she haved, she becomed pregnant in her 18 years. For avoid the moral problems, she married with her Boyfriend, Mikael Roxford, and then becomed a housewife. At some point she came to Woodbury and easily earned Phillip Blake's trust, and became one of the Woodbury guards. Currently she is working hard to find her son, Eliot. And protect R.J Grimes and Judith Grimes, her nephews. Overview Appearance Andrea has a skin that appears to be tan due, to her mother being a Caucasian American, and her father a Nigerian. Her hair is brown in color, and has a large volume. Its eyes are honey colored and considerably large. Her body is in shape due to the exercises she has been doing since the beginning of the apocalypse, this has made her very flexible. She is 5.8 ft in height Despite her origins, she has a face with considerably soft features. During her teens she wore various dresses and heels, but after the start of the apocalypse, she lost her elegancy, and started wearing any '' clean '' clothes. Personality and Short Bio. When she was younger she was very lively and popular at school. Her sweet manner was charming, and around Rick and his family things couldn't be better. After the birth of her son, she became a little closed, giving love only to her son, her brother and her nephews. Which made Mikael cheat on her sometimes. During the apocalypse her personality changed a lot, she became colder and more mature. Proving herself to be brave and skillful, she became one of WoodBury's guards, in this case a Sniper, (just firing long range). Pre-Apocalypse She was born in Nigeria, where she received several different vaccines, in addition to taking more doses and more different vaccines upon arrival in the United States. Most of the time she was looked after by Rick, and whenever he was around he avoided even his girlfriends to spend time with her. After Carl's birth, she and her family moved to Texas to help Rick and Lori, right there where she met the tourist, Mikael, who was exchanging at her school. They dated for a short time before she ended up pregnant. And to avoid damage to her and Mikael, their families agreed to marry them. Faced with betrayals, quarrels, and other problems, the only thing that came to matter to her was her son, Eliot. Post-Apocalypse When it all began, she quickly went home to her parents, where she found them transformed, for her safety, and even though it was difficult, she killed them herself. Returning to her home, she found neither Mikael or her son Eliot. Then she set off for Rick's already empty house, aimlessly and not understanding everything that was going on, she kept wandering and hiding for a while. Until she found Woodbury, where she found Mikael, he had just been bitten. and was about to change when he informed Andrea that Eliot was in a safe place, but couldn't tell her where this place was. She was offered the right to kill Mikael with her own hands, and to ensure his salvation she complied with Phillip Blake's order. After a while, she became one of WoodBury's most trusted guards. But during the invasion of Rick and her friends, she turned on Woodbury killing several of her guards and survivors so that Rick had time to escape, unfortunately he never knew she was there, and she didn't know how to find him. Refusing to go against Rick, she decided to wandering and hiding again. And after a while, she arrived in Alexandria where she met Michonne, Judith and R.J. But not Eliot, she was worried at all times because she thought Eliot was the only family left to her. It is not known which one of her vaccines as a baby has made her immune to viruses and other diseases. Alexandria Doctors believe they were experimental vaccines given to her by a clandestine doctor from Nigeria. Knowing this, Andrea is not afraid to risk it. It took a while for her to find out that Judith and R.J have the same surname as her, and that they are related. As long as it took to find out about the supposed death of Rick, Lori and Carl. Hatefully and out of her mind, she strode toward the zombies, killing several of them, before being taken back to Alexandria by Michonne. She is determined to protect Judith, R.J and Michonne in place of Rick while looking for her son. With the arrival of new people in Alexandria, she met the doctor, Lilian, who became responsible for the sick along with other nurses and doctors. During their time together, they both developed a stronger feeling for each other. But before her relationship progressed, she discovered that Lilian was pregnant with one of the Guards, who raped Lilian. Andrea then decided to kill him in the dead of night, being forgiven by Lilian and the other residents. After their relationship was revealed, she and Lilian were almost exiled because the residents of Alexandria were conservative and religious. Andrea then decided that both she and Lilian would take care only of those who did not care or support their relationship. As a result, several of the residents were transformed and died of disease. As in WoodBury she became a potential person, considered almost a heroine. in a flash back is shown, Andrea teaching Carl how to walk and talk, which impressed Rick and Lori. She also spent a lot of time with her brother, and enjoyed singing, and her biggest dream was to attend a talent show. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrea has killed: Mother (Headshot) Father(Headshot) Mikael(Headshot) About 25 WoodBury Guards and Residents(Shots) Unknown number of dead in Alexandria(Indirectly) Death (Only if applicable.) Killed By *Name of Killer -Description of how they died- Trivia *Before she got pregnant she wanted to study biology *Her favorite food is lasagna *When she arrived at WoodBury she was forced by Phillip to torture several zombies before killing them. *Her birthday is on March 23. *When she was little she and Rick started their own Club, where they read comics and played with dolls, boards and cards. *She suggested Rick honor his grandfather by naming his son (Carl) *In high school his grades were impeccable, and his teachers were only compliments. *For Judith never forget about Lori, she tells several stories and knows them she heard from Lori when she was young. * Category:Character Category:Characters